


Безумие Виктора Вэйла

by Bealltainn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У кровати стоит парень в старой военной форме, эполеты и пуговицы блестят в лунном свете. Он отчаянно просит чего-то не делать, Виктор не понимает чего именно, не может разобрать слов. Гость грустно улыбается и гладит Вэйла по щеке; на белом кителе ярко выделяется подсохшее черное — в темноте кровь всегда черная — пятно, а рука испещрена ранами-швами. Он тихо шепчет и растворяется в предрассветных лучах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие Виктора Вэйла

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще это не совсем AU, скорее очень и очень вольное обращение с каноном.  
> Написано в рамках флешмоба, на тему "безумие".

Он видит странные сны: плотные, вязкие, осязаемые, полные вкусов и запахов, серые и рваные, больше похожие на картинки-вспышки. Выспаться не удается, голова наутро болит нещадно, во рту на протяжении всего дня горчит, не помогает ни мята, ни жевательная резинка, ни сладкий чай, а перед глазами пляшут яркие пятна, как будто Виктор долго смотрел на полуденное солнце, не надев очки.  
Долгое время он не придает этому значения, у него тяжелая, нервная работа, он, в конце концов, занимается не только разбитыми коленками сына мэра, но еще и жизни спасает. «Это нормально, — говорит себе Виктор, — я просто очень устал».  
Отговорка перестает работать, когда монохромные горчащие картинки вырываются из кошмаров в реальный мир. Мимо Виктора проплывают люди-тени, гордые и молчаливые, с расплывающимися лицами, и это внушает страх. Их не видит никто другой, они не мешают работать, хотя это как посмотреть — кто способен нормально работать, если его преследуют призраки-галлюцинации?  
Психиатрическое отделение встречает Виктора запахом свежей краски и подозрительной тишиной. Раньше он почти не заходил в это крыло больницы за ненадобностью, поэтому неловко мнется у кабинета заведующего отделением. Они совершенно незнакомы, виделись мельком пару раз, но от улыбки врача у Вэйла бегут по спине мурашки. Перед глазами на мгновение появляется дымчатый образ: кожаный жилет, поджатые губы, безумные глаза, невозможная шляпа, — но Виктор моргает, и морок растворяется, будто его и не было вовсе. Он соглашается пройти все необходимые тесты и остаться на несколько ночей в больнице; куда сложнее ему было признаться самому себе в существовании проблемы и принять тот факт, что она паразитирует на нем, разрастается в его голове, как злокачественная опухоль. «Если бы была опухоль, — думает Виктор, — все было бы куда проще». Но это не опухоль. Он проверил трижды.

Джефферсон скидывает белый халат и бесшумно хлопает в ладоши, улыбаясь. Воспоминания Виктора прорываются наружу, медленно, один за другим взламывают замки и сметают все барьеры, несмотря на выверенное до последнего ингредиента проклятие. Это кажется Джефферсону хорошим знаком.

В первую ночь Вэйл не может заснуть, и дело вовсе не в больничной атмосфере: он много раз ночевал на работе, а разница между отделениями не так велика. В палате пахнет антисептиком и кондиционером для белья. Виктор лежит, заложив руки за голову, рассматривает тени, пляшущие на стене, и вслушивается в тишину. Он отмечает, что в течение дня у него не было ни единого видения, кроме утреннего, в кабинете врача. «Лекарства действуют, — думает Вэйл, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий тревожный сон, — скоро все закончится».  
У кровати стоит парень в старой военной форме, эполеты и пуговицы блестят в лунном свете. Он отчаянно просит чего-то не делать, Виктор не понимает чего именно, не может разобрать слов. Гость грустно улыбается и гладит Вэйла по щеке; на белом кителе ярко выделяется подсохшее черное — в темноте кровь всегда черная — пятно, а рука испещрена ранами-швами. Он тихо шепчет и растворяется в предрассветных лучах. Виктор просыпается на мокрой от слез подушке, отчаянно шепча незнакомое имя, которое отдается болезненной пульсацией в висках и режущим чувством потери в груди. У Виктора Вэйла никогда не было брата. У того, кто выгрызает в его голове лазейку, путь на свободу — был.

Джефферсон принимает новых пациентов: мужчину привели силой, он рассказывал о том, что его нога деревенеет, девушка пришла сама. «После полнолуния я просыпаюсь в лесу, — сказала она. — Без одежды. И ничего не помню». Ему нравится, что старая память пустила корни и начинает давать плоды, слишком долго он был единственным, кто помнит. Джефферсон заваривает чай и продолжает пичкать Виктора плацебо. Что-то грядет. Скоро можно будет не притворяться.


End file.
